Eternal Rest
by Pink Nightmare11012
Summary: Di desa shingashina terkenal dengan sebuah Monster yang suka menyerang pada malam hari, Monster itu suka sekali mengoyakkan tubuh manusia dan membuang organ tubuhnya ke sembarang tempat. Para penduduk Desa Maria dan yang lain pun merasa ketakutan tetapi tidak untuk Petra Ral yang tinggal di Desa Maria./DLDR, RnR please?/ M for Gore/ for Nana Bodt's Treasure Box


**Title: **Eternal Rest

**Rate: **M

**Pair: **Rivaille/Levi & Petra Ral

**Genre: **Romance & Fantasy

**Disclaimer: **Hajime Isayama

**Setting: **AU (Alternative Universe)

**Summary: **Di desa shingashina terkenal dengan sebuah Monster yang suka menyerang pada malam hari, Monster itu suka sekali mengoyakkan tubuh manusia dan membuang organ tubuhnya ke sembarang tempat. Para penduduk Desa Maria dan yang lain pun merasa ketakutan tetapi tidak untuk Petra Ral yang tinggal di Desa Maria./DLDR, RnR please?/ M for Gore

**Warning:** maybeOOC, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, Gore, Etc.

**~ FOR Nana Bodt's Treasure Box ~ **

* * *

Pagi hari di hutan desa Maria seorang gadis yang bernama Petra Ral tengah mencari ranting pohon untuk ia gunakan di kehidupan sehari-harinya yang hanya tinggal sendirian di rumah karena Ayahnya yang menjadi keluarga satu-satunya tengah mencari uang di Kota, dia memilih untuk tetap tinggal di desa karena merasa lebih nyaman, padahal teror Monster yang sudah menghancurkan desa Shingasina tengah banyak dibicarakan sekarang ini tetapi ia tetap tidak peduli, ia tetap ingin tinggal di Desa, dimana ia dilahirkan.

Setelah selesai mengumpulkan ranting pohon, dia pun berjalan keluar dari hutan. Rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari hutan ini dan dia satu-satunya penduduk yang tinggal di dekat hutan, padahal hutan adalah tempat persembunyian para monster dan yang lainnya seperti binatang buas tetapi sepertinya gadis itu sama sekali tidak takut.

Sesampainya di depan rumah, ia melihat pintu rumahnya terbuka padahal sepertinya tadi ia menutupnya, siapa yang masuk kedalam rumahnya? Sebelum masuk Petra pun meletakkan semua ranting kayu yang ia kumpulkan tadi ke tempat penyimpanan kayu tetapi ia mengambil satu ranting untuk berjaga-jaga, takut kalau itu adalah pencuri yang membawa senjata berbahaya.

Dia pun masuk kedalam rumahnya sambil melihat-lihat kiri dan kanan, di ruang tamu tidak ada siapa-siapa, pasti kalau tidak didapur pasti kamar atau mungkin kamar mandi. Pertama, ia mengecek ke kamar tidurnya dan kamar tidur Ayahnya tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lalu, ia pun mengintip ke arah dapur, dia melihat orang itu dan bersiap untuk menghajarnya.

"HIAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku, hah!?" Petra memukul-mukul pria itu dengan ranting kayunya. Pria itu berusaha melindungi diri dengan tangannya, dia pun berdiri dan mengambil ranting kayu yang digunakan Petra untuk memukulnya dan menatapnya tajam. Petra pun terkejut melihat pria itu tengah memegang sapu dan mengenakan masker."Eh? K-Kau membersihkan rumahku?"

Pria itu pun menurunkan kebawah maskernya, Petra terdiam melihat wajah pria itu antara terpesona atau merasa aneh karena tatapan mata pria itu sangat datar bahkan matanya terlihat seperti orang kurang tidur, bibirnya juga begitu tidak tau tersenyum atau cemberut. Dan Petra pun melirik kebawah, dia baru sadar bahwa pria itu hanya mengenakan kain untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya,"...Kyaaa!" teriak Petra begitu keras sampai memekakkan telinga pria yang berada didepannya walaupun pria itu hanya memejamkan mata sekejap lalu membukanya lagi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya pria itu.

Petra masih menutup matanya,"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat pria tanpa baju dihadapanku. Aku merasa sangat malu, wajahku begitu panas! Apa kau tidak punya baju!?" tanya Petra, dia begitu kelabakan.

Pria itu terlihat bingung,"Tidak. Saat aku bangun dari tidurku, bajuku sudah tidak ada." jawab pria itu datar.

Petra masih menutup matanya, dia berjalan keluar dapur sambil mengintip sedikit. Dia berjalan kearah kamar tidur Ayahnya karena Ayahnya tidak membawa banyak baju, jadinya ada beberapa baju yang bisa ia berikan untuk pria itu agar dirinya tidak merasa canggung untuk melihatnya. Pria itu masih diam didapur, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Lalu, Petra pun kembali datang dengan menutup matanya dan meraba-raba jalan untuk memberikan baju itu kepada pria yang tadi.

"I-Ini adalah pakaian. Gunakanlah..." Petra memberikan pakaian itu pada pria yang berada di hadapannya dengan tangan kanan karena tangan kirinya sibuk menutup mata.

Pria itu pun menatap pakaian yang diberikan oleh Petra lalu mengambilnya dari tangan gadis itu. Dia tidak memilih tempat yang sepi untuk memakai bajunya tetapi memakai pakaian itu di depan Petra tanpa merasa ragu sedikit pun. Dia pun menarik tangan Petra yang menutupi matanya,"Aku sudah selesai. Jangan menutup mata lagi, aku merasa seperti monster."

Petra pun membuka matanya perlahan, dia pun menghela nafas merasa sangat lega,"Baguslah, hehehe," Petra terkekeh pelan, dia pun menarik pria itu ke meja makan dan menuntun pria itu untuk duduk di kursi. Pria itu hanya diam dan melihat Petra yang tampaknya tengah sibuk membuat sesuatu di dapur, gadis itu sempat menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah dirinya tetapi dia tetap diam dan tidak merespon. Lalu, Petra pun kembali dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya lalu meletakkannya tepat dihadapan pria itu.

"Apa ini?" tanya pria itu.

"Ha?" Petra sempat melongo karena pria ini tidak tahu kopi tapi apa salahnya jika ia memberitahu,"ah, ini adalah kopi hitam biasanya Ayahku suka sekali minum kopi jika sedang stress. Kalau kau sedang stress minum saja kopi pasti stress-mu langsung hilang karena saat aku sedang stress dan minum kopi, stressku langsung hilang. Cobalah minum." jelas Petra sambil tersenyum.

Pria itu pun mengambil gelas dengan kedua tangannya,"Ah! Panas." pekik pria itu.

Petra pun mengambil tangan pria itu dan menghembusnya,"Fyuuh... Fyuuh...," pria itu pun melihat Petra yang tengah sibuk menghembus tangannya, dia pun langsung menarik tangannya perlahan. Lalu, kembali mencoba untuk meminum kopi buatan Petra dan sebelum itu dia menghembusnya perlahan,"eh?" Petra pun terdiam, dia pun mengambil kursi dan duduk disamping pria itu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu dan darimana asalmu?" tanya Petra.

"Aku tidak tahu keduanya." jawab pria itu singkat.

"Haa? Jangan-jangan kau _amnesia _makanya kau bisa sampai kesini?" pria itu tak merespon, dia sibuk menghabiskan kopi yang dibuat oleh Petra tadi, dan kini dimeja cangkir itu sudah terlihat kosong,"apa aku boleh memanggilmu Levi?" tanya Petra.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku mau tidur." pria yang Petra sebut Levi tadi pun meninggalkan meja dan berjalan kearah sofa, dia pun berbaring diatas sofa itu. Petra mengikuti pria itu dan menatapnya bingung.

"Jangan bilang, kalau kau mau tinggal disini." ucap Petra.

"Ya." Levi pun membelakangi Petra dan memejamkan matanya. Mata Petra terasa berkaca-kaca dan pipinya pun memerah, tinggal bersama seorang pria yang tidak dikenal? Bahkan masuk tanpa permisi tetapi dia malah membersihkan rumah kita... aneh. Tapi tetap saja ini tidak boleh, mereka bukan suami istri, Ayah Petra selalu melarang.

Petra pun berpikir lagi, dia ingin membangunkan pria ini dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi tetapi ia takut membangunkan seorang pria lain kecuali Ayahnya. Mungkin ia harus menunggu sampai pria ini bangun.

.

.

.

Sore hari pun telah tiba, Petra tengah memasak di dapur sekalian untuk memberi makan pria itu, siapa tahu dia mau pergi setelah diberikan makanan. Setelah selesai memasak pun, dia meletakkan semua makanan yang ia buat di atas meja tetapi ia masih melihat Levi tidur di sofa dan masih terlihat sangat nyenyak.

Petra pun mengerutkan dahinya, dia menumpang tetapi seperti di rumah sendiri. Petra pun menghampiri Levi dan saat sudah dekat dia pun tampak bingung, dia pun menekan-nekan pipi Levi dengan telunjuknya,"Hei... sudah sore. Bangun!"

Mata yang masih terlihat seperti orang kurang tidur itu pun terbuka perlahan, dia menatap ke arah Petra, tak berlangsung lama dia langsung bangkit dari sofa dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka-nya. Petra yang diabaikan seperti itu pun merasa jengkel, dia mengembungkan pipinya dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Di kantor para Polisi yang saat ini tengah difokuskan pada Monster yang menyerang dan menghancurkan desa Shingasina, mereka merasa kewalahan karena selalu kehilangan jejak dari Monster itu tetapi walaupun begitu mereka tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan Monster itu dan jika mereka mendapatkannya dalam kondisi hidup, mereka akan menginterogasinya terlebih dahulu. Jika dalah kondisi mati, mereka akan meneliti tubuh sang Monster.

Komandan Irvin atau bernama asli Erwin Smith tengah rapat dengan para bawahannya untuk mencari Monster itu, jika tidak segera ditangkap mungkin desa lain akan menjadi korbannya. Tetapi yang mereka dengar dari mulut ke mulut para penduduk desa, Monster itu hanya menyerang desa Shingasina saja, walaupun begitu mereka tetap harus berhati-hati.

Irvin menopang dagunya tampak berpikir, begitupun para Polisi yang lain. Lalu, salah satu dari mereka pun mengangkat tangan dengan tinggi untuk memberikan pendapatnya,"Ya, Mikasa? Apa pendapatmu?" tanya Irvin.

"Komandan Irvin, bagaimana kalau kita membagi kelompok ke semua desa. Dan jika Monster itu sudah ketahuan bersembunyi dimana, salah satu dari kita melaporkan ke pusat agar para Polisi lain segera datang pada kita, Terima kasih." Mikasa pun kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Ah, aku setuju dengan usul, Mikasa." ucap Jean.

"Iya, kami juga setuju!" seru para Polisi yang lain.

Irvin pun berdiri dari duduknya,"Terima kasih atas usulmu Mikasa itu sangat membantu. Dan besok, kita akan segera berangkat ke desa Trost, Maria, dan Rose. Dan beberapa Polisi akan saya perintahkan untuk menyelidiki desa Shingasina, baiklah. Rapat selesai, kalian dipersilahkan keluar." Irvin pun kembali duduk di kursinya, wajahnya tampak tegas.

"Hey, Irvin. Bagaimana kalau aku yang memimpin untuk pergi ke desa Shingasina," Hanji yang tiba-tiba datang langsung meminta hal itu, Irvin tahu bahwa Hanji menyukain sesuatu yang aneh. Dia hanya mengiyakan permintaan Hanji dan Hanji pun berloncat karena senang,"hore! Terima kasih, Irvin." Hanji pun segera pergi keluar ruang rapat untuk mencari para Polisi yang mau pergi dengannya.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Malam hari pun tiba Petra sang pemilik rumah telah tidur karena kelelahan mengejar Levi yang tak mau disuruh pergi dari rumahnya, tentu saja ia merasa sangat canggung jika harus satu rumah dengan pria itu. Levi, dia belum tidur dia tengah menatap wajah tidur Petra tetapi itu hanya sesaat, setelah ia merasakan kepalanya yang terasa begitu sakit. Dia meringis tertahan dan langsung berlari keluar rumah dan menutup pintu dengan sangat perlahan.

"Sialan, kenapa harus sekarang? Ugh!" rasa sakit di kepala Levi semakin memberontak dan dalam waktu 5 menit, ia telah berubah menjadi Monster yang besar dan tentu saja itu membuat bajunya jatuh ketanah karena badannya yang besar, wajahnya terlihat seperti Serigala dan giginya sangat runcing dan tajam, kuku-kuku tangannya sangat panjang dan runcing yang siap untuk mencabik-cabik tubuh kalian. Monster itu pun segera berlari menuju hutan, jalan terbaik untuk menuju desa Shingasina, tidak tahu kenapa dia suka sekali pergi ke sana.

.

.

.

"AAHH! Monster sialan, pergi kau!" seorang pria tua melempari Monster Serigala itu dengan barang-barang yang berada di dekatnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan. Monster Serigala itu menatap pria tua itu penuh kebencian, dia pun langsung menerkamnya dan mengigit kepalanya hingga putus, pria tua itu sudah tak sempat lagi berteriak. Monster Serigala alias Levi itu mengkoyak-koyakkan pakaiannya dan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya hingga terlihatlah jantung, usus, lambung dan organ dalam lainnya.

Levi mengeluarkan semuanya dari dalam tubuh pria itu, dia tidak memakannya sepertinya hanya untuk kesenangan saja atau mungkin ada sebuah amarah yang begitu membuatnya ingin membunuh pria ini, tetapi kalau memang begitu kenapa harus seluruh penduduk Desa yang dibunuh olehnya? Ya, walaupun beberapa tidak dibunuh.

Desa Shingasina, tempat dimana sering terjadinya pembunuhan oleh Monster serigala yang terlihat sangat marah, dia menyerakkan semua organ dalam yang sudah ia ambil dari tubuh manusia yang telah bunuhnya di setiap jalan di desa itu sehingga beberapa penduduk yang terpaksa tinggal disitu karena populasi di Desa lain sudah mencapai batas maksimal tak berani keluar rumah bahkan hanya untuk mengintip dari balik jendela.

Sebenarnya, apa tujuan Monster itu yang terus menerus menganggu para penduduk Desa Shingasina ini. Ya, Monster itu hanya datang membunuh lalu pergi setelah menyerakkan organ dalam di jalan Desa. Tidak ada yang tahu alasannya.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

"Komandan Irvin!" teriak seorang Polisi yang tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah panik dan bernama Eren Jaeger. Sang Komandan yang sudah siap mendengar semua berita dari bawahannya pun memejamkan matanya,"Desa Shingasina kembali di serang oleh Monster itu dan dia menambahkan organ dalam di jalan Desa." sambung Eren.

Irvin pun memukul meja dengan kedua tangannya tampak sudah kesal dengan Monster ini,"Baiklah! Bagi yang berminat, ikutlah denganku ke desa Maria. Dan pasukan Hanji pergilah ke Desa Shingasina dan Pasukan Mike pergilah ke Desa Trost, juga ke desa Rose! Jika ada hal yang aneh, segera laporkan kepada beberapa Polisi yang akan mengabarkan Informasi di pusat Desa. Baiklah, sekarang berangkat!" tegas Irvin.

"Yosh!" para Polisi pun segera mengambil tas dan senjata mereka, lalu segera pergi keluar Kantor dan segera pergi dengan kuda ke Desa tujuan masing-masing.

Irvin yang kini mengendarai Kuda dengan membawa senjata pun menatap tajam ke depan,'Tunggu aku Monster sialan. Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu pada penduduk Shingasina.'

.

.

.

Pasukan Hanji yang ada 10 peminat saja gara-gara mendengar kabar tentang Organ dalam yang diserakkan di jalan Desa, kini telah sampai di desa Shingasina karena Kantor kepolisian mereka tidak terlalu jauh dari Desa ini dan benar saja, para pengikut Hanji menutup hidung mereka karena mencium bau bangkai yang begitu menyengat.

"Anak-anak, apa kalian membawa masker?" tanya Hanji yang berada di posisi paling depan.

"Bawa, Hanji_-san_!" seru mereka, lalu mengambil Masker dan memakainya sehingga menutupi hidung mereka. Hanji pun melakukan hal yang sama dan menatap ke sekeliling Desa Shingasina ini, menjijikkan memang tetapi tidak ada kata Jijik bagi Polisi yang sering menangani kasus mutilasi atau menyangkut tentang organ-organ dalam seperti Hanji.

"Baiklah! Aku memerintahkan kalian untuk berpencar tanpa menggunakan Kuda! Periksa semua rumah yang telah hancur dan abaikan saja benda-benda yang menurut kalian menjijikkan ini! Jika menemukan sesuatu yang aneh, langsung laporkan padaku!" seru Hanji.

"Yosh!" para pengikut Hanji pun turun dari Kudanya dan segera berpencar.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Pagi harinya, Petra kebingungan karena Levi tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari rumahnya tapi mungkin pria itu sadar bahwa dia tak pantas tinggal di rumah orang. Gadis itu pun terkekeh kecil, dia mengingat saat ia mengejar Levi seperti mengejar anak kecil yang tak mau diberi makan dan terpaksa harus pakai cara kejar-kejaran. Kali ini, dia ingin pergi ke pusat Desa untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan, baru saja ia ingin mengunci pintu, dia sudah melihat Levi tidur-tak sadarkan diri- tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Wajah Petra pun merah padam,"...Kyaaa!" teriaknya, tubuhnya sangat lemah sampai-sampai ia ingin pingsan tetapi ia tak boleh membiarkan orang tanpa pakaian begini di depan rumah. Bisa-bisa, dia dipikir ada masalah rumah tangga. Tanpa melihat ataupun melirik kearah Levi, Petra pun menyeret Levi masuk kedalam rumahnya walaupun merasa keberatan tetapi ini adalah resiko. Setelah, masuk ke dalam rumah, Petra pun segera ke kamarnya untuk mengambil selimut, dia pun menyelimuti tubuh Levi tanpa mengintip sedikit pun.

"Ya ampun," Petra pun mengela nafas karena kelelahan,"kenapa dia bisa tidur dengan damai tanpa pakaian seperti itu? Bahkan diluar rumah, itu pasti dingin sekali. Sebenarnya, Levi itu manusia atau tidak sih?" gerutu Petra, dia menendang-nendang tangan Levi pelan tetapi pria itu tidak juga bangun.

Saat Petra ingin melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi tiba-tiba saja Levi terbangun dan memegang pergelangan kaki Petra. Gadis itu pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dia melihat mata pria itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Nafasnya terengah-engah, tidak tahu karena apa tetapi sepertinya dia mengalami mimpi buruk.

"Aku ingin istirahat yang kekal, bersediakah kau membunuhku?" tiba-tiba kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut Levi, Petra merasa terkejut mendengarnya. Semua orang ingin hidup tetapi kenapa dia ingin 'Istirahat'?

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku baru saja mengenalmu, sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya tetapi kenapa permintaanmu aneh begitu?" tanya Petra.

Levi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain,"Entahlah." jawab Levi.

"Lebih baik kau mandi saja dan jangan lepaskan selimut itu. Aku mau pergi belanja dulu, _jaa_!" Petra pun mengambil tas belanja-nya dan keluar dari rumahnya, tak lupa untuk menguncinya terlebih dahulu. Levi berdiri dan mengikat selimut itu pada tubuhnya, dia melihat Petra yang telah keluar dari rumah. Dia pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Petra pun kembali dari pasar, dia mengangkat kedua tas belanja-nya yang berisi persediaan makanan untuk seminggu ini. Dia kesusahan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah karena mengangkay keduanya, dia pun meletakkan tas itu di bawah dan memegang knop pintu lalu menariknya kebawah dan Petra sungguh sangat terkejut melihat rumahnya yang begitu bersih untuk kedua kalinya, dia melihat Levi tengah sibuk dengan memegang sebuah sapu.

"Levii!" Petra melepas sepatu-nya karena tak mau mengotori rumah lagi dan tidak lupa dengan membawa belanjaannya tadi. Dia pun menghampiri pria itu yang sedang sibuk membersihkan langit-langit rumah yang penuh dengan sarang laba-laba dengan sapu. Pria itu pendek, sehingga ia harus naik keatas kursi.

Petra mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, dia melihat langit-langit rumahnya sudah bersih dari sarang laba-laba lalu ia kembali melihat lurus ke depan dimana Levi akan turun dari kursi, dia pun tersenyum tipis dan membantu pria itu untuk turun. Levi menatap Petra yang memegang lengannya untuk membantu, dia melihat gadis itu tersenyum padanya.

"Apa?" tanya Levi.

"Kau itu sepertinya sangat suka membersihkan rumah." jawab Petra.

"Ya, aku tak bisa melihat sampah ataupun debu disekitarku. Jadi aku bersihkan saja semuanya." ujar Levi, Petra pun berloncat girang lalu memeluk Levi dengan erat. Pria itu tersentak tetapi ia membiarkan Petra memeluknya.

"Kalau begitu, tinggal saja dirumahku! Kau tidak perlu membayar tetapi bersihkan saja rumahku." ucap Petra, dia pun melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap kearah Levi, pria itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ya." balas Levi singkat.

"Baiklah, apa kau lapar? Biar kubuatkan makanan?" tanya Petra.

"Iya." Levi menjawab singkat lagi, Petra pun menghela nafas pelan. Gadis itu pun menarik tangan Levi untuk menuju kedapur, pria itu merasa heran tetapi dia hanya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Petra saja.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Hanji dan para pasukannya tengah mengecek beberapa rumah untuk penyelidikan tetapi ada beberapa pasukan Hanji yang muntah-muntah karena melihat banyaknya organ dalam di daerah itu. Lebih tepatnya Jean Kirchstein yang sekarang tengah ditemani oleh Marco Bodt yang tengah mual-mual, tidak tahu kenapa pria itu malah memilih untuk ikut dengan Hanji tapi mungkin saja dia dipaksa oleh Hanji.

"Hanji-_san_!" panggil Christa yang tampak tengah membawa sebuah cakar yang panjang, dia menghampiri senior-nya yang tengah memeriksa sebuah rumah yang sudah hancur. Hanji pun menoleh kebelakang, dia tersenyum senang melihat apa yang dibawa oleh Christa,"lihat! Aku bawa ini... sepertinya ini adalah cakar Monster itu." Christa pun memberikan cakar pada Hanji.

"Kerja bagus, Christa! Kau memang pintar!" puji Hanji, gadis itu pun tersenyum tersipu. Hanji pun memasukkan cakar itu ke dalam sebuah plastik agar tidak hilang atau jika ceroboh dia bisa menusuk orang dengan cakar itu."Semuanya! Yang kita cari telah ditemukan, ayo kita kembali!" teriak Hanji.

Para pasukan Hanji yang tadinya tengah mencari, kini langsung bergegas wajah mereka terlihat begitu senang karena akan pergi dari desa yang menurut mereka sangat menjijikkan, pasukan Hanji pun langsung bergegas menaiki kuda setelah semuanya siap, mereka pun pergi dari tempat itu. Sebelum itu, Hanji menyuruh Jean untuk memberitahukan pada yang lain untuk kembali ke markas.

.

.

.

"Hanji, kenapa kau memanggil untuk kembali?" Irvin datang menghampiri Hanji yang tampaknya tengah sibuk dengan sesuatu, dia pun melihat apa yang tengah di lakukan oleh Hanji. Dia tampak meneliti sebuah cakar yang ia temukan di desa Shingasina, Irvin pun tersenyum tipis dan sepertinya tak lama lagi ia akan menemukan monster itu.

"Iya, kalau aku berhasil menemukan petunjuk dari cakar Monster itu. Dengan cepat kita bisa menemukan dimana ia berada dan kita bisa membuat desa Shingasina tidak ditakuti lagi oleh penduduk desa lain." ujar Hanji.

"Aku setuju." ucap Irvin.

Tiba-tiba Hanji berloncat riang,"Yeyy! Aku berhasil meneliti cakar ini," karena Irvin melihat Hanji dengan cukup membengongkan wajahnya, Hanji pun kembali serius, dia pun membenarkan kacamatanya,"ya... dari hasil penelitianku, saat ini Monster itu tengah berada di desa Trost!" ujar Hanji.

Irvin pun terkejut,"Kalau dari awal aku tahu tentang hal itu mungkin aku sudah menangkapnya. Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke Trost," Irvin pun segera membalikkan badan untuk bergegas. Tetapi Hanji menarik lengan Irvin sehingga pria itu pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang merasa bingung dengan Hanji yang seperti melarangnya untuk pergi,"ada apa, Hanji?"

"Menurut perkiraanku, Monster itu hanya keluar pada saat malam hari. Jadi percuma jika kita mencarinya sekarang, dia pasti tidak akan kelihatan di desa itu." ucap Hanji, Irvin pun mengerti pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi sore hari."

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Levi dan Petra tengah mencuci piring karena baru saja selesai makan, Petra dibagian mencuci piring dan Levi dibagian mengelap piring, pria itu terlihat tersenyum walau Petra tidak melihatnya. Pria itu lalu kembali dengan ekspresi datarnya saat Petra menolehkan kepala kearahnya, dia tidak mau dikatakan sebagai orang gila karena tersenyum tidak jelas seperti itu.

"Levi, apa aku boleh bertanya maksud dari perkataanmu tadi pagi." ucap Petra, Levi pun tidak menjawab dia terus melakukan pekerjaannya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kearah gadis itu karena diabaikan Petra pun kembali mencuci piringnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba dilontarkan oleh Levi membuat Petra terkejut, gadis itu meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menoleh kearah Levi.

"Ya, aneh saja karena orang-orang selalu ingin hidup apalagi orang-orang di Desa ini selalu membicarakan tentang Monster yang entah bagaimana bentuknya." jawab Petra.

"Kau tidak takut pada Monster itu?" tanya Levi lagi, Petra hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Menurutku, jika sangat takut pada sesuatu dia akan semakin mengancam kita. Makanya aku tidak mau takut pada Monster itu, kalau aku takut nanti dia semakin mengancam." ujar Petra.

"Kau ini pintar."

Mendengar pujian itu Petra pun tersenyum tipis, dia kembali mencuci piringnya. Levi tetap mengelap piring-piring itu. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka, keduanya pun keluar rumah untuk mencari ranting kayu, sebenarnya yang mencari hanyalah Petra. Levi terlihat malas sebenarnya bukan malas, dia terlihat jijik untuk mengambil ranting yang sudah jatuh dari pohonnya itu. Nanti tangannya kotor, dia tidak mau tangannya kotor.

"Levi, kau ini sombong sekali." ucap Petra yang melihat tangan Levi yang tidak memegang apa-apa.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu." ucap Levi.

"Kau ini..." Petra pun mengembungkan pipinya, dia pun kembali mengambil ranting-ranting kayu yang berada di tanah, yang sudah jatuh dari pohon. Levi hanya memperhatikan Petra yang sibuk sekali mengotori tangannya, itu menurut Levi.

.

.

.

Kini Petra dan Levi tengah berjalan-jalan di pusat desa, seumur hidup setelah hal yang dialami oleh Levi. Dia sudah tidak pernah lagi jalan-jalan di pusat desa dalam wujud 'manusia'-nya. Dia berjalan beriringan dengan Petra sambil sesekali melihat kiri dan kanan, kini matanya tertuju pada gerombolan orang berkuda dengan baju khusus. Dia pun berhenti berjalan saat melihat orang-orang itu yang terlihat menatap kearahnya dengan tajam.

"Petra." panggil Levi.

"Ya? Kau kenapa berhenti berjalan, bukankah kau ingin jalan-jalan?" tanya Petra.

"Aku ingin minum Kopi. Ayo pulang." jawab Levi, dia pun menghampiri gadis itu dan menariknya pergi. Pergi ke tempat mereka berdua tinggal, Petra terlihat bingung tetapi dia tetap mengikuti Levi berjalan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin pulang dan minum Kopi?" tanya Petra.

"Tiba-tiba aku merasa stress." jawab Levi singkat.

"Oh, baiklah." Petra terlihat percaya pada Levi tetapi sebenarnya pria itu ingin menghindar dari para gerombolan yang memakai baju khusus tadi. Levi tetap menarik tangan Petra agar lebih cepat sampai dirumah.

Akhirnya, mereka pun sampai di rumah. Petra pun membuka pintu setelah membukanya dengan kunci rumah yang ia bawa tadi, lalu keduanya pun masuk kedalam rumah. Levi duduk di sofa karena merasa kelelahan karena ia tadi berlari-lari sedangkan Petra langsung menghampiri dapur karena akan membuatkan Levi Kopi, pria itu yang memintanya.

Sambil menunggu Petra menyelesaikan Kopi untuk dirinya, Levi pun berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Petra. Dia penasaran atas isi yang ada didalam kamar Petra, dia pun masuk kedalam sana. Melihat-lihat walaupun sang pemilik kamar tidak mengetahuinya tetapi walaupun begitu Levi tetap tidak berkeinginan untuk mengintip lemari pakaian Petra. Akhirnya, matanya pun tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto yang berada di meja didekat kasur gadis itu, dia melihat Petra bersama seorang pria berambut pirang dan tampaknya ia mengenali pria itu.

"Pria ini... yang 2 bulan lalu," gumam Levi.

"Levi? Ah! Kau disini... apa yang kau lakukan?" Petra pun segera menghampiri Levi yang tengah memegang fotonya dengan Ayahnya itu, dia menarik Levi menuju ke ruang makan. Tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya terlebih dahulu.

"Petra, pria yang kulihat di foto tadi... apakah keluargamu?" tanya Levi.

"Iya, dia adalah Ayahku. Dia pergi 1 tahun lalu ke kota untuk bekerja dan biasanya dia selalu mengirimi aku surat untuk mengabari tentangnya tapi sejak 2 bulan lalu ia tidak mengirimiku surat lagi." Petra pun menunduk sedih.

Levi pun memegang kepalanya dan mengambil Kopi lalu segera meminumnya,"Oh... aku harap Ayahmu baik-baik saja." ucap Levi dengan tenang.

Petra masih menunduk,"Tapi aku merasa sangat khawatir, dia tidak memberi kabar." balas Petra, air matanya mengalir dari pipinya.

"Petra! Kalau begitu bunuhlah aku... aku yang sudah membunuhnya 2 bulan lalu. Aku mencium bau darahnya karena itulah aku bisa sampai disini, kalau kau khawatir dengan Ayahmu... bunuh aku!" tiba-tiba emosi Levi meledak. Dia pun menghabiskan semua Kopinya lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan menarik Petra keluar rumah dan tentu saja gadis itu merasa _shock _mendengarnya.

"L-Levi... K-Kau membunuh Ayahku?" tanya Petra.

Levi terdiam sejenak,"Ya... aku adalah Monster yang selalu dibicarakan, aku bisa berubah tanpa keinginanku. Jadi cepat bunuh aku sebelum aku berubah. Kau pasti membenciku karena telah membunuh Ayahmu." jawab Levi, yang tadinya sangat pendiam kini berbicara sungguh banyak.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Petra lagi, dia mengelap air matanya dan menatap tajam ke arah Levi,"aku pikir Levi adalah orang baik karena suka bersih-bersih dan sekarang aku tahu kenapa Levi suka keluar malam dan tidur diluar dengan tubuh telanjang." sambung Petra. Dia pun berjalan ke arah gudang untuk mengambil sebuah alat tajam yang biasa Ayahnya gunakan untuk menebang pohon.

"Petra... dari awal aku sudah mengatakan untuk istirahat yang kekal. Aku lelah membunuh orang tanpa keinginanku sendiri." ucap Levi, dia menatap intens ke arah kapak yang dipegang oleh Petra dengan wajah yang terlihat penuh kemarahan.

"Levi jahat!" Petra pun berlari kearah Levi dengan kapak-nya yang sudah siap membunuh pria itu, dia mengarahkannya ke jantung Levi. Pria itu hanya diam di tempat tanpa berkeinginan untuk menghindar dan saat Petra sudah sangat dekat padanya, Levi menangkap tangan Petra dengan satu tangan. Pria itu menatap mata Petra yang sudah merah karena menangis tadi.

"Kau ingin aku pergi begitu saja?" tanya Levi.

"Hiks... Levi, kau jahat. Kenapa membunuh satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki?" Petra melepaskan kapaknya dan memeluk Levi dengan sangat erat. Pria itu terkejut, dia pun membalas pelukan Petra. Dia mencium pundak gadis itu.

"Menjauhlah dari gadis itu, Monster!" Petra dan Levi pun segera melepaskan pelukan mereka, saat suara yang keras itu terdengar ditelinga keduanya. Levi menatap orang-orang yang tadi ia lihat di pusat desa tadi, orang yang berseragam khusus dan mengendarai Kuda. Pria itu tetap terlihat tenang.

"L-Levi..."

"Kenapa kalian menganggapku Monster?" tanya Levi yang pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Heh, tidak ada orang yang akan lari melihat seorang Polisi, jika tidak ada masalah." ucap Irvin sang komandan dari misi ini, Levi menatap tajam kearah pria berambut pirang itu. Levi menoleh karena melihat Petra yang dibawa oleh seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang berpakaian sama dengan para Polisi itu.

"Serang dia! Tembakan senjata kalian!" Levi diserang habis-habisan oleh para pasukan yang banyak itu dan tentu saja banyak sekali peluru yang mengenai Levi tetapi pria itu tetap diam, dia masih menoleh kearah Petra yang dibawa pergi agar tidak menjadi korban.

Peluru yang banyak menembus tubuh Levi membuat pria itu mengerang hebat, dia pun menatap tajam para Polisi itu walau banyak darah yang keluar dari bagian tubuhnya. Dan tiba-tiba Levi pun berubah menjadi Monster, para Polisi pun terkejut mereka semua mundur kebelakang secara pelan dan tetap menembaki Levi. Monster itu terlihat sangat marah tetapi ia sama sekali tak membunuh para Polisi itu, dia pergi mengejar Petra yang dibawa oleh Hanji Zoe. Sedangkan, para Polisi itu mengikutinya dari belakang dan dengan perintah Erwin Smith, mereka tidak menembaki Monster Levi tetapi ingin melihat apa yang ingin Monster itu lakukan.

Lari Levi cukup cepat sehingga dia bisa menyamai larinya dengan laju Kuda yang dikendarai oleh Hanji, gadis itu menoleh kearah Monster Levi. Dia pun mempercepat laju Kuda-nya tetapi Levi dengan cepat mengambil Petra yang berada dibelakang Hanji, gadis itu pun memberhentikan laju Kuda-nya dan menoleh kebelakang, dia melihat pasukan lain hanya diam dan tak melakukan apa-apa pada Monster itu.

"L-Levi... i-inikah wujud yang mereka takuti itu?" tanya Petra, Levi tidak menjawab tetapi dia kembali dalam wujud aslinya. Tubuhnya penuh luka dan itu membuat Petra merasa sangat khawatir.

Levi memegang kedua bahu Petra, nafasnya tersengal-sengal,"Untuk pertama kalinya―aku bisa mengendalikan wujud Monster ku ini. Aku sudah lelah―aku ingin istirahat yang abadi. Aku ingin kau yang―membunuhku." ucap Levi, nafasnya masih tak beraturan.

"Tapi Levi―"

"Aku sudah membunuh Ayahmu, ingat itu." Levi pun menurunkan tangannya dari kedua pundak Petra, dia berjalan kearah Erwin yang berada di belakangnya. Pria berambut pirang itu sama sekali tidak takut karena tujuan pria itu menghampirinya adalah meminjam Pedang yang ia bawa dan tentu saja Erwin memberikannya. Lalu, Levi pun kembali ke tempat Petra berdiri.

"Levi―" Petra pun menangis, dia menuruti permintaan Levi. Dia mengambil Pedang yang diberikan Levi pada dirinya, tetapi ia pun bertanya sebelum ia melakukan―atau lebih tepatnya membunuh Levi,"kenapa kau ingin aku yang membunuhmu?" tanya Petra.

"―karena aku telah membunuh Ayahmu," jawab Levi singkat,"juga karena kau spesial bagiku walaupun kita hanya kenal baru beberapa hari." dia pun memegang kedua pipi Petra dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Petra belum siap untuk membunuh Levi. Dan pria itu pun melepaskan ciuman hangat itu.

"Aku belum siap, Levi." ujar Petra.

"Jika aku bisa, aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri tetapi aku selalu gagal untuk mencoba. Mungkin aku ditakdirkan untuk mati ditangan seseorang, kau hanya tinggal menusukkannya tepat di jantungku," Levi pun memegang tangan Petra yang menggenggam Pedang tadi, dia mengarahkan ujung Pedang yang tajam itu ke arah jantungnya,"dorong yang kuat." perintah Levi.

Dengan air mata yang mengalir Petra pun mendorongnya dengan kuat dan darah pun mengalir deras dari dada Levi, pria itu sudah menutup mata dan ia tersenyum. Kini keinginannya untuk istirahat abadi telah terwujudkan walaupun Petra merasa sangat kecewa harus menjadi orang yang dipilih oleh Levi untuk membunuhnya. Dia pun segera menarik Pedang itu dari dada Levi dan membuangnya, pria itu terjatuh ke tanah. Petra pun menangis dengan deras, dia memangku kepala Levi dipahanya.

"Levi! Keinginanmu sudah terwujud tetapi kenapa harus aku... yang membunuhmu." isak Petra. Air matanya terjatuh pada pipi pria itu yang kini sudah menutup mata untuk selamanya.

Para Polisi yang tadi hanya diam, kini menghampiri Levi yang sudah tiada. Hanji pun menarik Petra dari mayat Levi sedangkan mayat Levi dibawa oleh para pasukan Polisi. Hanji membawanya ikut dengan mereka, gadis itu masih menangis dengan deras. Darah segar yang berasal dari Levi sangat banyak ditangannya.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

2 tahun telah berlalu, kini Petra telah menjadi anggota Polisi setelah 1 bulan kejadian Levi. Kini dia pun membawa 2 buket bunga kearah kuburan di belakang gereja di dekat markas para Polisi. Dia akan menghampiri kuburan 2 orang yang ia sayangi disana.

Kini Petra pun telah sampai di belakang Gereja itu, dia tersenyum tipis tetapi menyimpan rasa sakit. Kuburan Levi dan juga Kuburan Ayahnya yang bersebelahan, padahal Levi adalah pembunuh dari Ayahnya. Mayat Ayahnya ditemukan setelah 2 bulan, dia menjadi anggota Polisi. Walaupun mayat itu sudah berbau bangkai tetapi Petra sama sekali tak merasa keberatan untuk membawanya. Dan dia pula yang memutuskan untuk membuat kuburan Ayahnya berada di samping kuburan Levi.

"Ayah... Levi, semoga kalian bisa akur di Alam sana." Petra pun meletakkan satu buket bunga di dekat nisan Levi dan satu lagi di dekat nisan Ayahnya.

**THE END **

* * *

A/N: Holaaa, para penghuni fandom SnK! ^^)/ Salam kenal yaa...dan bagi yang baca nih fic ini, ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di fandom SnK ;w; plis, don't bully me. Saya masih anak kecil, belum siap untuk dibully. Dan ini adalah fanfic pertama di fandom ini, Anime ke-2 yg buat aku kagum setelah Naruto ;w; jadi aku merasa sangat bangga~ :3 Ah, semoga suka ^^

RnR, please?


End file.
